


Adrenaline Junkie

by Prettysmole, samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie Daniel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Editor & Writer Seongwoo, Eventual Romance, Extreme Sports, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Photographer Seongwoo, Romance, University Student Daniel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettysmole/pseuds/Prettysmole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Seongwoo loves to travel around the world and taking pictures and learn different cultures and enjoy eating different kind of food. He went off to travel to Australia this year and perhaps continue with his travelling around the world after. There he met Daniel who is an exchange students that enjoys doing extreme sports. Such as skydiving, rock climbing, dirt biking, skywalking, bungee jumping and so much more.They are the opposite of each other but the magnetic aura pulls them together. Seongwoo enjoys the peace and quiet while Daniel enjoys the loud and fun activities.





	Adrenaline Junkie

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Seongwoo's latest fancafe update and Daniel's too. I don't know how it suddenly came but I was chatting away with Tanti unnie or Prettysmole on Twitter and I'd said that I could imagine Seongwoo being a photographer or a writer or a poet if he was not an idol. And poof, the idea came flowing in my head lol. And decided to to share this with you guys. And will be making it together with Prettysmole :3
> 
> It's a one shot and may be will be a long one too hahaha.  
> I hope you guys will like it, and the first chapter is just the intro.  
> Will make an update soon. Promise.

**Ong Seongwoo:** A Junior Editor in travelling magazine and a freelance photographer. He was an intern for fashion magazine once but chose to write about the world and travels around rather than about fashion. Graduated from a Design Major, he falls in love with photography since then and on travelling. Seongwoo enjoys a nice, cozy, calm and good ambiance sort of places rather than the loud ones. He enjoys spending his time in a cafe and drinking his favorite coffee. He decided to travel around the world after he visited Busan. 

 

**Kang Daniel:** Is a senior university student who studies in Australia as an exchange student from South Korea. He loves doing all sorts of extreme activities in his daily lives such as skydiving, rock climbing, sky walking, jungle tracking and so much more. He is your typical adrenaline junkie. He majors in Film or Theater, mostly editing some videos since he enjoys recording himself doing all sorts of sports and it's crazy activities. He may look like a person who is tough and strong, but inside he is such a softy. A choding to be exact who love to tease people around. An extreme cat lover that owns three, Rooney, Peter and Ori (new family).

 

**Yoon Jisung:** Is Seongwoo's sunbae during his time in university. He majors in Film department and was famous in directing people during all sorts of musical stages. He currently taking a master degree as a Movie Director since he wanted to be one, when he have the chance. He loves Seongwoo and have been the person who enjoys his collections of photos. Currently living in Australia as an exchange student too. He shares the same interest as Seongwoo and often offers himself to edit some of Seongwoo's photos. He knows everyone, including Daniel since he too was his junior.

 

**Kim Jaehwan:** Daniel's best friend who love to tease Daniel around. He often says that he and Daniel are twins because they were born in the same year. Jaehwan is a Music Major who plays a guitar and goes on recital and all, since he did learn how to play a piano and a violin too. He enjoy going out and do some normal activity but nothing like Daniel's. He can't really go rock climbing or sky diving because he is afraid of heights and no, he does not like extreme sports. He plays soccer. Although he's a coward, he often accompany Daniel around because they are such a good friends.

 

**Ha Sungwoon:** Is one of Seongwoo's best friend that was once a soccer player. But after he got injured, he stops playing and choose to rest and moves to Australia. He finds solace there and something new to start his new life. He became a beauty specialist since he loves to play around with the beauty products. The best person to seek advice and spend time with. Shares the same interest like Seongwoo. Daniel thought that Sungwoon and Seongwoo are dating since he often finds them together. (When he met Seongwoo in Melbourne). Also a friend of Jisung.

 

**Hwang Minhyun:** Another one of Seongwoo's best friend who owns a cafe in Melbourne. He is also a person who good in sharing advises and is a good listener. Just like Sungwoon his best friend too, he enjoys photography too and sometime during Seongwoo's time in Melbourne, he would accompany him around. He may or may not be in love with his best friend, Sungwoon. Also friends with Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos juseyo >w<
> 
> PS: had to used a different picture for Minhyun since other was too big lol.


End file.
